Masked Paradise
by SRSK
Summary: The threesome was actually a foursome. Find out Saiyoku's story and what happened on Riku's end of the plot while Sora continued his heroic journey to defeat Ansem. Was Riku really all that bad? Or was it all just an act?
1. It's All Fun and Games

**YAY FOR NEW STORY! Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy this one since it has strayed off the beaten track of Bleach fanfics, but oh well, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Saga except for my OC character. Although it would be SO COOL!**

"I'm so gonna beat you this time Riku!"

"Heh, yeah right!"

"If you two should be worried about anything it should be the fact that I'm beating _both_ of you!"

The three friends chased each other across sand and wood until they all reached the finish line, Kairi waiting patiently, laughing and cheering everybody on.

"Once again, Saiyoku is the winner!" She cheered happily as Riku trailed behind the winner, Sora finishing last… again.

"Completely unfair! She knows the course better than anyone!" Sora complained, upset that not only did Saiyoku win again, but that Riku had beaten him too.

"Sora, if you're gonna make a fuss about it, then learn the course to the point that you can beat me. I suggest Riku take this advice as well." Saiyoku said enjoying the feeling of being all-time winner of the races.

"I came close this time! I finished right behind you!"

"Guys, do we have to fight like this every time we have a race?" Kairi pleaded, wanting to get back to the South side of the island.

"Yes." The all stated flatly in unison.

"It's all part of the game. You get bragging rights if you win, and you complain if you don't. It's just how it works Kairi." Saiyoku grinned at the thought of continuing her upheld bragging rights.

"You're too much like the guys Saiyoku. You spend all your days sparring and racing and fighting, but you never spend time just relaxing."

"Are you saying you feel left out Kairi?"

"No…"

"Let's get back to the South side. The sun is starting to get low and if we stay here any longer, our parents will worry." Riku interrupted them, trying to be the responsible one, which was in fact usually Kairi's job.

"Alright. Race ya there!" Saiyoku smiled and took a jogging start.

"You're on!" Riku yelled after her, and took off running, determined to beat her this time.

"You guys! Not again!" Kairi called after them, but couldn't help but laugh when Sora joined in last minute.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Riku!"

"Not a chance Sora!"

"You two are hopeless!"

"Wait up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See ya tomorrow Kairi! Bye Sora!"

"Later guys!"

"Meet you guys here at the docks tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

Kairi and Sora paddled off in their boats toward the mainland, rowing at an even pace with each other. While Riku clambered into his boat, Saiyoku stood on the dock looking hesitantly at hers.

"You coming Saiyoku?"

"Er, yeah. It's just…"

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Riku set down his oars and hopped back up onto the dock again.

"I don't want to go back, not to the mainland, not back to my so-called family."

"I thought you liked them."

"It's not the same though… and besides they're getting worse. At least my "siblings" are. They are _so_ annoying… so much that sometimes I'd rather be homeless then live with them."

"Why don't you ask Kairi if you could stay with her a while?"

"I couldn't do that to her, even if I am her friend."

They stood there in silence for a short while. It wasn't awkward, it was just calming, more like letting anger out and feeling relieved afterword.

"It's tough being an orphan, huh?"

"I'm not exactly an orphan. I've explained this to you guys for I don't know how many years. I'm an abandoned child. Simple as that, but for some reason you guys seem to never remember that."

"It's easier to say orphan. Besides, abandonment sounds crueler."

"Well, what they did _was _cruel. Anyway, we might as well go now. We don't need you getting in trouble because of me."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"…" There was a long silence, this time awkward.

"No."

And with that, Saiyoku climbed into her boat and started rowing back to the mainland.

"What!? I was only trying to help!" Riku jumped into his boat and rowed after her.

"Creeper!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I swear I'm not!"


	2. Hard Work and Deep Thoughts

"Morning!"

"Good Morning."

"Today's the day Riku!"

"Oh please…"

"Are we working on the raft today?" Saiyoku jumped into the water from off the deck; it was only ankle deep. She picked up a large shell and examined it before chucking it back into the ocean.

"Guess so. Nothing better to do." Riku crossed his arms and leaned across the side of the deck.

"Alright then! I'll go look for some supplies!" Sora ran off a little ways and watched for fish in the ocean.

"You do that Sora…" Saiyoku yawned, "I guess I'll go and search for supplies too, whatever it is. If it can be used, I'll grab it. I'll be on the North side." She walked leisurely to the waterfall where the entrance to the North beach was.

"I guess I'll handle building the raft then." Riku got up and followed Saiyoku through the entrance.

"That leaves me with the supplies as well." Kairi ran to one of the ladders leading up into the tree houses. Sora watched until they were all off doing their own thing until he fell back in a sprawl on the sandy beach and dozed off.

While Riku handled building the raft out of whatever the team came up with, Saiyoku quickly found a place where wood was plenty, and gathered up as much as she could carry in one go. Kairi found a white sheet and some rope that could be used as a sail.

"Hey, Riku!"

"Riku!"

Kairi and Saiyoku both met up at the exact same time with their items; Saiyoku set hers down because they were so heavy.

"Hold on. I'm almost done here." Riku said through his teeth as he pulled tight on the rope holding together three large logs, "There, that should do it. So, what did you guys find?" He sat down on the three logs.

"I found this sheet and some more rope. We could use the sheet as a sail once we get a mast up." Kairi tossed her items on the sandy shore to start a pile of supplies.

"Underneath the huge grove of coconut trees over there are a bunch of logs. They're everywhere. I think there's a big enough one to be our mast as well. I brought a few over for ya Riku, so you can work on the rest of the raft base."

"Alright, hand me that rope you found Kairi. I need some more for the base to hold the logs together." Riku pointed to her pile while Saiyoku picked up a log and set it in place.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sora?" Saiyoku asked while grabbing the rope Riku was holding. She wrapped it around the log before Riku placed two more beside it. She tied the rope quickly around the other two and pulled the rope taut so they stayed in place.

"I think I know where he is, and I'm pretty sure I know what he's doing as well." Kairi headed over to the entrance into the South side. Riku shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Saiyoku grinned, understanding what Kairi was talking about, and caught up to Riku.

"You wanna help me with the logs real quick? I think we just need one more, and then we can come back for the mast. It's pretty big."

"Sure, I'll go grab one right now so we can grab the mast on the way back. It'll save us a trip." He ran over to the grove while she looked down and saw a small pebble. She picked it up and held it tight in her hand.

They left the North side and could see Kairi standing over Sora. She startled him, and he quickly sat up.

"Whoah!" He yelled, and Kairi laughed, "Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Saiyoku stopped and grabbed Riku's arm.

"Hold on, watch this." She said as she tossed the pebble up once, caught it, and chucked it over to them.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head as the pebble hit its mark. He could hear Saiyoku and Riku's laughter in the background as Kairi asked, "Are you still dreaming?"

Saiyoku and Riku high fived and stood at a distance. They both knew that those two would both prefer some time alone.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre…" He looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said sarcastically before walking closer to the water's edge.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" He asked doubtfully.

"Nothing."

"You ever wanna go back?"

"Hm… well, I'm happy here."

"Really…"

Riku motioned to head over there, and Saiyoku nodded.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" He looked up at the sky.

Kairi turned around and smiled, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey," Riku called out, interrupting them, "aren't you guys forgetting about us? So, I guess Saiyoku and I are the only ones working on the raft." He walked over to Kairi and tossed the log he had picked up onto Sora, who didn't have time to catch it. Saiyoku went over and patted him on the head jokingly, "You deserved that hit on the head."

"So it was you!"

"Who else has better aim?" She smiled.

"You're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said to Kairi.

She giggled, "Hehe, so you noticed. Alright, we'll finish it together! This time I'll make sure I look hard! I'll race you!"

Riku collapsed on the sand next to Sora and sighed.

"Huh?"

"What are you kidding?" Riku complained, "I get enough heck out of Saiyoku to race, and now you're wanting to too?"

"I thought you didn't want to race, Kairi. What made you change your mind?"

"I kinda felt left out. Anyway, ready? Go!" She shouted, and the three others stared at each other before leaping up and running. The other three lead the race while Kairi trailed behind, laughing the whole way.

"I'm so gonna beat you!"

"Give it your best shot!"

"No way am I gonna give up my winning streak now!"

The sun set slowly while the foursome were all positioned in their normal places. Riku stood at the foot of the Paopu tree, while Saiyoku lay along the shape right behind him, filling the gap between him and Kairi. Kairi and Sora sat next to one another further up the tree. They all sat/stood/laid in silence for awhile before Sora broke it.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" He leaned forward to look at Riku for some reassurance.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. Hehe, what would you do there?" Kairi broke in.

"Hmm… well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are really other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just have easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku explained.

"I don't know." Sora replied, lying back onto the tree like Saiyoku.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out."

"You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you Riku?" Saiyoku suddenly asked him.

"I guess so," He stood up away from the tree, "but just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Kairi just shook her head.

"Like Saiyoku said, you've been thinking a lot lately Riku."

"Thanks to you," He turned to look at her, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never have thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"Heh, you're welcome."

"I think I'll call it a day. I'll see you guys later." Saiyoku sat up and jumped down.

"Really? I've never seen you so eager to get back home before."

"It's not "home". It's just the place I live. This place? This place is home. This is where my family is." She turned to look the island and smiled, "Well, See you guys tomorrow." She headed for the main island but Riku grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We'll all leave together. We might as well anyway. It's getting late. C'mon guys."

"You're right. Let's all go home." Sora agreed, and he jumped down, holding out his hand to help Kairi. They both started across the bridge while Riku quickly jumped up onto the Paopu tree to grab one of the fruits. He then ran to catch up with Sora, Saiyoku following him.

"Sora," He called out and tossed the star shaped fruit while Sora turned around, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Paopu fruit…"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you wanna try it." He walked calmly passed him, Saiyoku now ahead.

"What are you talking—?"

Riku just laughed while Sora tossed it into the ocean. They both ran off the bridge and jumped down to follow the two girls. Kairi hopped into her boat while the other three caught up. Sora climbed into his and the two started rowing off while shouting goodbye.

Saiyoku stepped into her boat before Riku caught her shoulder.

"He's not the only one who I think wants to try it."

Saiyoku paused and looked at him, one foot in the boat, the other on the deck.

"Wha—?" She pushed off the boat and stepped back onto the deck only to receive a Paopu fruit placed in her arms.

"Here. Think about it," He turned and hopped in his boat, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He rowed off while she just stood there, looking at the golden fruit. She gave a small smile before tossing it into the boat and jumping in after it.

"Bye Riku!" She called out after him and waved; he saw her and waved back.

"Bye!"


	3. Masked Paradise

Saiyoku stood inside the cool, dim cave, staring at the Paopu fruit Riku had given her. The mysterious door was here too. No handle, no reason it should be there, no one knew why it was there or what was behind it. She smiled and set the Paopu in a small crevice that she figured only she knew about behind a few of the larger rocks. She often stored things here for safekeeping, if only for a little while.

The others arrived shortly after, and they all decided to spend their time on the North beach for now. The raft was almost finished, just some food and similar supplies left.

"How about a race, Riku?" Sora asked, "An obstacle course."

"You're on," He pointed to the shack on the far side of the beach, "We'll start there," he turned to Saiyoku, "You in?"

"I guess. Might as well."

"Alright, I'll referee." Kairi laughed as they all ran toward the shack.

They lined up, ready to start.

"If I win, uh, I'm captain! And if you win…" He motioned for Riku to continue.

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi." He stated simply.

"Huh?" Both Sora and Saiyoku asked in unison.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."

"That's it, I'm out. You guys have your fun." Saiyoku held up her hands in surrender and walked over to Kairi. She collapsed back onto the shack and slid down to sit. She found another pebble.

"Wha… Wait a minute…" Sora stammered, confused.

"The rules are simple, be the first to touch the star tree on the other side of the beach and make it back."

"Good luck." Saiyoku said to no one in particular as she tossed the pebble once in her hand.

"Okay! On my count:" Kairi said and held up her hand like a flag. Saiyoku tossed the pebble, and it hit Riku squarely on the side of his head.

"Ow!"

"Hurts, doesn't it Riku?" She asked him, but he ignored her.

"Go!"

They were off. Riku quickly overcame Sora, and stayed in the lead all the way to the end.

"Alright, I get to name the raft!" Riku said, enjoying his victory.

"What?" Sora and Saiyoku asked in unison.

"Wait, what about—?" Sora asked. Riku only laughed.

"I was only joking."

Saiyoku hopped up and hit Riku in the same spot the pebble had hit.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That wasn't funny." She said flatly, and stalked off into the shack, the other entrance to the South side.

She headed to the "Secret Place" by the waterfall, where she had hidden the Paopu. The place seemed unusually dark. She reached the main cavern and in front of the "door" was a strange looking weapon sticking out of the ground. Its blade was shaped like an angel's wing while the hilt looked demonic, an eye looking out just before the blade started. She looked at it for a long time before she heard a voice in her head say something very simple.

_Take it._

She reached out to grab the hilt, but her hand went right through it. She tried again and again and again, but the same thing occurred. She couldn't grab it at all.

_Saiyoku, which path shall you choose? The light or the dark?_

"Well, which path did Riku choose? Which did Sora?"

_See for yourself. Look at the door. You will see two images. There you see your friends' futures._

She saw Sora first, holding a giant key, but the voice in her head told her it was a weapon, a _keyblade_.

_He was chosen by the light._

His image was replaced with Riku's. He had changed; on his chest was engraved a heart with a sort of cross-like addition at the bottom. It was almost as if his muscles were exposed. They were black except for his chest, hands, and knees, which were blue. His wrists were red, and he wore blue and black boots. A white, feathery "skirt"-like thing was attached by crossed blue belts at his waist, and he held an inverted version of the blade in front of me, except the hilt was the same.

_No, yours is the inverted keyblade. What you see before you is what will happen because Riku chose the darkness._

"But why? Why would he choose the darkness?"

_He believes it will bring him unimaginable power. He has merely given up, lost to the darkness. He no longer fights to be in the light._

"Riku… And I am given this option as well?"

_It is your own choice. Choose wisely. What you choose might very well be your last choice in the matter._

She stood staring at this image of Riku. She thought of where Sora would be, because he chose the light.

_Was chosen. The keyblade chooses its master._

"So he had no choice?"

_Wrong. He still had a choice. He could choose to accept the power or give his heart to darkness, like your friend did. He had the opportunity, but he refused. He gave up his heart instead._

"I can choose the light or the dark…"

_That is correct._

"But what if I choose both? Can I do that?"

_That path is where Nothings wander. That is their path. The Twilight path. Will you travel the path of the Nothings?_

"But I'm not choosing a Twilight path. I don't want to be on any path filled with Nothings. I'm choosing my own path, a path I can rise to the top in… The path to the Rising Dawn."

_Good answer. You have chosen well._

She reached for the blade again, now reassured by the disembodied voice that she would be able to wield it. She was right, and the blade felt good in her hand, light but strong.

It disappeared in a flash of light in her hands. She looked around but didn't see it.

"Hey! What gives?"

_You will have it when it is needed. The time is not yet right._ _Good luck on your journey through your path._ _I am interested to see where this path will take you._

She knew the voice was gone from inside her head, despite the fact that it made no recognition of really leaving. She heard footsteps echoing off the cave walls.\

"Saiyoku! I knew I'd find you here. Look, I'm sorry, okay? It was just to help Sora out. If he had won he would've had a better incentive to share the Paopu with Kairi." Riku appeared from around the corner.

"Alright, I forgive you. You're just lucky you have a good excuse." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, did you decide?"

"Decide? Decide what? What do you mean?" She panicked. Was he talking about the option for light and dark?

"Chill. I'm talking about the Paopu. Yes or no?"

"Oh, well… I don't know… Give me a little longer okay? It's a big decision… the whole Paopu destiny thing…"

"Alright. Let me know, okay? Are you going to come with us or what? We're finishing up our "scavenger hunt" for supplies."

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming." She took a quick glance at the slimmer of the golden fruit she could see from behind the rocks. She followed him out of the Secret Place and found Kairi and Sora waiting for them by the dock.

"See? I told you I'd know where she is!" He called down to them.

"Alright, alright. Now let's finish up so we can leave tomorrow! Sora, you get the mushrooms, Riku, you get the fresh water, Saiyoku, you get the fish, and I'll get the Seagull egg," She looked up at the tree where the egg was, "On second thought, Riku, will you switch with me?"

"Oh alright. Give me the hard job." He mumbled under his breath.

"First one to find everything they've been assigned wins! On your mark! Get set! Go!"

They all split up. Saiyoku to the ocean, Kairi to the waterfall, Riku to the tree with the egg, and Sora to the North beach.

"I've almost got it!"

"Just one more bottle to go!"

"One more to catch!"

"Only one more spot to get a mushroom!"

"Hey, guys? I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'll see you in the morning!" Sora jumped up off the tree and headed for one of the shacks.

"I'll think I'm gonna go too. Goodnight!" Kairi dropped to the ground and headed toward a different shack, leaving Riku and Saiyoku alone.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

She tossed him a Paopu fruit with a bite taken out of it.

"I've decided."

He gave a small grin and took a bite out of the other side and split the fruit in half, tossing the other half back over to Saiyoku.

"It's sweet, yet tart."

"It's definitely a strange taste, but it's good."

They stayed silent after that, both chewing on their half of the Paopu.

"It's funny. I thought I'd feel different or something, but I feel exactly the same. Nothing seemed to happen. Do you think what they say about the whole destiny thing is true?" She looked over at Riku, who was finished up his half.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out in the future."

"Well, I'm going to head in. You?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

Riku stood, eyes closed toward the darkening sky and stormy sea. He heard Sora run up to him from behind, the dark creatures following him.

"Where's Kairi? And Saiyoku? I thought they were with you!"

"The door has opened…"

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" He turned to face him.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi and Saiyoku!"

"They're both coming with us!" He looked up at the huge, dark orb that floated above the island, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"_But, Riku… That's only because you chose it as your path. Don't do this!"_

"_Shut up! You don't get it. The darkness is the only way. It'll destroy everything and anyone who doesn't join it. You'd be smart to join the darkness too!"_

He held out his hand for Sora to join him.

"Riku…"

A huge black hole opened beneath him, the dark tendrils of shadow creeping upward. They began to consume his body, and Sora ran after him to try and stop the dark shadows. He stopped, blocked by more of the shadows. The darkness was trying to swallow him too! He desperately reached out and tried to grab Riku, but the darkness pulled him away. He sunk beneath the tendrils.

"_Riku! Stop! Sora! Don't join him."_

"_I'm only trying to help him."_

"_You're only after the Keyblade bearer's heart! Sora is bound by the light. He made his choice, just like you made yours and I made mine. We are bound by the paths we choose, Riku. You just made the wrong choice. Sora! Don't give in!"_

"_He can't hear you now. The darkness has taken over your body and you're locked inside. You can't do anything about it. No one can hear you and no one can help you."_

"_Don't remind me. It's your fault I'm in this state. You opened the door up along with Ansem."_

"_How do you know him?"_

"_How do YOU know him? The voice told me. Whatever voice that was. The one that made me choose my path."_

"_And you chose the path of light. You'll be destroyed!"_

"_Wrong. I chose the path to the rising dawn. I'm neither in the darkness nor in the light the same way I am part of the darkness AND the light. I'm trying to help you Riku… that's why I chose this path and that's why I shared that Paopu with you. I'm always going to be with you. I'm always going to be trying to help you."_


	4. Welcome to Hollow Bastion

"Uhn… where… where am I?!" Riku looked out at the floating islands similar to the one he was on.

"_Heck if I know."_

"Huh? Saiyoku?"

"_Uh, no duh. I was talking to you before moron."_

"Yeah, but, you're voice is in my head, but you're body is right here… this is really weird." He looked over at her motionless body. She almost looked dead with her eyes open, staring yet unseeing into the sky above.

"_Hmm… hey, my body _is_ over there! Yay! Okay, hold on… C'mon, move. MOVE! Urgh… Dang it move you stupid corpse, MOVE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! Okay, this isn't working."_

He grinned, "Maybe you should try actually moving your body instead of telling it to."

"_And what do you think I'm trying to do? I have no arms or legs! I'm a disembodied voice in your head! You think you're weirded out? My nose has been itchy for the past four hours and you know what? I CAN'T SCRATCH IT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I CAN EVEN _FEEL_ MY NOSE IF I DON'T HAVE A BODY!!"_

Riku couldn't help but laugh at her. He didn't know what it was like, but just the way she was describing it was hilarious to him.

"_OH SHUT UP!"_

That only made him laugh harder.

"_HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_

Riku stopped laughing as a sharp ache pierced his skull for only a second and then vanished.

"_Thank you."_

"Did you do that?"

"_Do what?"_

"Did you send that flash of pain in my head?"

"_Oh, did I do that? SWEET!"_

"Okay, so does that mean you're actually INSIDE my head, or that you can just control how my head feels?"

"_Both are really creepy thoughts."_

"Man, I've heard of ulcers and migraines, but I think this tops it all. OW!" He gripped his head as another flash of pain shot through his brain.

"_Are you saying I'm a nuisance?"_

"So you ARE controlling the feeling in my brain. Okay, I'm officially creeped out."

"_You know what's even funnier? You're practically talking to yourself! HA! No one else can hear me or see me or anything else, so I'm just a little imaginary voice inside your head. Hehe, people are gonna start claiming you're schizophrenic."_

"So do you have any idea how to get out of here?"

"_I have a feeling we won't be staying here much longer."_

"Why do you say that?"

"_Look beneath you, you moron."_

He looked down and saw that the ground beneath him was fading away.

"Wha—?"

"_Just grab my body you idiot and hold on for one heck of a fall."_

He jumped up and grabbed her by the upper arm, holding on tight. She had been right, the ground completely vanished, and they both fell right through.

"Uhn… ow… now where am I? Huh?" He looked up to see a huge castle with the same insignia Saiyoku had seen before: the heart with a cross-like shape at the bottom.

"_Hollow Bastion." _She told him before he could even ask.

"How did you—?"

"_I don't know. I've never been here before but, this place just seems to scream the name Hollow Bastion. Weird, huh?"_

"I've seen weirder things."

"_You're referring to me, aren't you?"_

He ignored her, but grabbed her body and ran toward the castle, but was soon surrounded by the shadow creatures from the island, along with other strange, monstrous creatures.

"_What are they? They were on the island!"_

"I have no clue but they look like trouble."

"_A mentally challenged person could've figured that out. Oh wait Mr. Schizophrenic, you are. Shall I give you a prize?"_

"Will you just SHUT UP!?"

"My, my, what a rude little boy. He even happens to be a trespasser as well." A female voice said while a dark hole opened up. A woman dressed in a black dress and cloak holding a staff, upon which a crow sat, appeared out of the dark tendrils creeping up out of the hole.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Maleficent, dear boy. This is my castle called Hollow Bastion."

"_I SO called it."_

"What do you want?"

"I merely wish to know what you are doing here at my castle. Surely this is no place to play."

"I'm not as little as you'd like to think!"

"Oh? But even so, I'm sure you don't wish to… hmm? What's that?" She stopped and pointed to Saiyoku's body.

"A friend."

"Pretty lifeless, don't you think? Seems she left you."

"She's not gone, though she does look it. I need to free her body from the darkness. She doesn't deserve this fate!" He pulled her body behind him, protecting her from this scary looking woman.

"_Well said!"_

"Free her body from the darkness? Why would you want to do that? She must feel immense power, does she not?"

"_Lady, the only thing I can feel is my nose itching, and it's REALLY irritating!"_

"Surely you'd want to help her by feeding her more darkness."

"She's locked inside; the darkness is binding her, not helping her! She can't do anything about it! That's why… I need to find some way to free her!"

"I see… why don't you join me? I can tell that you have the darkness in you as well, powerful and strong. You could become my ally and receive all the power in all the worlds if you help me. Come with me to my castle and we can talk there. I have some uh… "co-workers" that would surely want to meet you."

"_Riku, she's bad news. I don't trust her."_

"I will help you with your friend. I'm sure that together we can find some way to free her from her binds."

_She says she will help us… I think she can actually do something for us._

"_Yeah? Well I don't. I don't trust her at all. She's part of the darkness, too far into the darkness for someone like me to see clearly. The path of light inside me says no, while the darkness is hesitant. If even the darkness inside me is hesitant, shouldn't you be too?"_

_I chose the dark and I'm not afraid of it. She doesn't scare me!_

"_That, was the worst mistake you could've ever made. But… if you think about it… that's why I'm here. You know what? I think I'm enjoying this. I'd end up getting separated from you if I was in my body, and then I wouldn't have been able to fill my part in this whole plot of the unseen universe. This actually works for me, even though I'd like to have hands and feet… and a body, but a more… uh… ghostly one… I suppose…"_

_You're rambling._

"_I know!" _There was a smile in her voice, and Riku suddenly felt a small urge of happiness as well.

"Alright, I guess I'll come along, for now at least. Let me see what you've got to offer me." He grabbed Saiyoku's body and picked her up, bridal style.

"_Wait… what? No! Don't you dare Riku! If you take my body in that Castle, I'll give you a migraine so bad, that you won't wake up for WEEKS!"_

_Fine, I'll leave you out here then._

"_You wouldn't dare. You'd just leave my body there? Have fun having me in your head the rest of your ENTIRE LIFE!!" _Cue evil laugh.

_Alright, alright, alright. I'll bring you with me, but I'll protect your body, okay? I promise._

"_That's NOT what I'm worried about. I don't want to go there period. I told you, I don't want to have anything to do with her. Nothing at all."_

_I'm going anyway._

Riku followed Maleficent into the castle and was immediately faced with a number of shady looking characters, one of which was an octopus-like lady.

"_Creepy… Are you sure you wanna do this? That guy with the blue hair looks the friendliest, but even he's sure to have a mean streak behind him. I mean, he could be the Lord of the Dead or something."_

"I found this boy outside. Seems he has the dark powers we have been searching for. What is your name, boy?"

"Riku. Now, what am I supposed to be doing? And what are you going to do to seal your end of the deal?"

"I will strive to free that girl's body from the binds of the darkness, as long as you do as we ask."

"I don't know… I'm going to need some more time to think about this. Maybe if I could see my other friends…"

"Of course. Just say the word and it shall be done. We'll give you your own sleeping quarters and you'll be free to roam the castle as you please. We will even give you leave to the other worlds if you so wish."

"I'll go with it for now. Any tricks and the deal is off."

"Of course. Now, meet the rest of the alliance here."

A big gray sack suddenly sat straight up and _looked_ at them. Saiyoku wouldn't have even realized that that was one of the people of the "alliance" Maleficent was talking about if she hadn't seen the three holes cut out at the top to form a face.

"I'm Oogie Boogie, scare extraordinaire! I rule the world of Halloween Town, where scares are never in short supply."

"_Just looking at your face could scare Godzilla himself."_

The woman next to him, the octopus-like person spoke up.

"Ursula. I'm the Sea Witch at Atlantica."

"_Well that explains the squid legs."_

_Octopus._

"_Whatever."_

The man next to her gave the best "proud" look he could give. Well, what could you call proud when the guy's waist is skinnier than his head?

"I am Jafar, future Sultan of Agrabah and currently the Sultan's royal Vizier."

"_Big plans that won't get him far, I'm sure. Who wants to be a… what did he call it? Suntan?"_

_Sultan. I don't know what it is either, but since he said he was the royal Vizier, that must make the Sultan a king or something._

The man next to him wore a big feathery hat and had a hook for his hand. It glimmered dangerously in the dark light.

"I'm the infamous Captain Hook! Commander of the best bilge rats you could find in all the Seven Seas!"

"_Well that's original. Tell me, was he born with that hook or was his mother a fortune teller?"_

The man in the yellow next to him had been restocking his rifle. He flicked it up with a click and slung it over his back.

"Clayton's the name, hunting's the game. Best shot in the world and master of the wild in Deep Jungle."

Lastly was the guy with the blue hair. Actually, now that she thought about it, Saiyoku realized that his entire body consisted of a blue tinge. His skin was blue, his robes were dark navy, and then there was his hair, which actually looked like fire. She tried to look closer and saw that it really was blue fire.

"Hades. Lord of the Dead and all that jazz. How're you doin? I'm from Olympus Coliseum, arch nemesis to that infuriating hero Hercules." His hair seemed to glow red at the thought.

"_CALLED IT! I'm really good at this. By the way, don't make him mad."_

_Dually noted._

In the middle of the "alliance" was a round table with a large circle on top. Riku guessed it projected images.

"Now that you have met them, why don't I show you to your sleeping quarters?"

"Alright, fine."

He picked Saiyoku's body up again and followed the mysterious witch. It seemed to take forever to get through the whole place. It was filled with secret levers and knobs and had a bunch of secret passages. It took about thirty minutes just to reach the door to his "room".

"You will have this whole passageway to yourself. The others do not stay here, but sleep in their worlds. You will not be disturbed by anyone other than me, so do not worry about meeting any of THEM here."

She opened the door to a large wooden and stone room filled with crates. It even had a cage at one end.

"Do as you like to the place. Oh, why are you still carrying her around?" She stroked Saiyoku's cold pale cheek.

"_Don't let her touch me! Hey, Riku, are you LISTENING!?"_

"I want her with me. When I want you to help her, I'll let you take her. But that is not what I want you to do right now."

She removed her hand and began to walk down the hall.

"Right… well, I'll leave you here then. If you're ever hungry, just say the word."

She disappeared in a flame of green and black fire.

"_Creepy old bat isn't she?"_

"I agree, but we don't want to do anything to make her mad. She might not fix you if we do."

"_Yeah, but… but what about the fact that SHE PROBABLY WON'T HELP EITHER OF US!?"_

"She will. We made a deal."

"_You are seriously making it sound like you think EVERYONE is true to their word. Sorry to ruin your happy little paradise but… SHE'S A LIAR."_

"I'll make sure she keeps her end of the deal."

"_Good luck with that. While you do that, I'm going to take a nap, okay?"_

"A nap? You can take naps?"

"_Seems like it. I'll leave you be for now so you can have some uh… private time, okay? 'Night."_

"Er… good night."


	5. New Friends

**Four months later.**

"Maleficent, I want to see my friends, Sora and Kairi. But, Kairi is here, right?"

"Correct, her heart is gone though, so she will not wake up. This Sora person… is he the Keyblade Bearer?"

"Yes… but I still want to see him. I want to see Kairi too."

"Your wish shall be granted."

"There you are. What's going on?"

"Huh?" Sora was stunned. Was it really? He couldn't believe his eyes. Riku was standing there with his keyblade. Saiyoku remembered it well from the image she had seen of Riku.

"Riku!" Sora ran up to him and pulled on his cheeks, making sure it was really him.

"Hey, hey, cut it out."

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." He ran a hand through his hair like it was no big deal.

"Riku!" Sora just smiled.

They walked toward one of the doors to go to the main part of Traverse Town.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora stopped dead.

Riku turned, "Isn't she with you?" Sora just bowed his head, "Well don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Riku focused their attention toward him instead of the dark shadow creeping up behind them. "We'll be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—"

Sora suddenly ran over and sliced the heartless in half, interrupting Riku.

"Leave it to who?"

"Sora, what did you—?"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help."

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Who are they?"

Donald puffed up his chest, "Ahem, my name is—"

"We've visited so many different places and worlds, looking for you."

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."

Donald just paced around, while Goofy placed his hands on Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, and guess what? Sora is the keyblade master."

Donald added annoyingly, "Who would've thought it?"

Sora glared at him, "What's that mean?"

"So this is called a Keyblade?" Riku picked up Sora's keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora clenched his hand as if making sure it hadn't gone invisible, "Hey, give it back." Sora ran after Riku, but he only jumped back a little, making Sora, who had leaped for it, fall on his face. Riku held it up to look at it.

"Catch." Riku tossed it to Sora who barely had time to react.

"Whoah. Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" Donald said sternly.

"What?"

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

Goofy looked up and suddenly exclaimed, "Hmm? He's gone."

"Riku?" Sora looked around while Donald tapped his foot impatiently, "Nice going. Oh well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled around trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

"Alright, it's a deal." He turned and walked away with Maleficent.

"_What? No! Riku, don't do this. Sora didn't replace you, he just found more friends. You can have more than one friend you know, and he just found more. I bet he's made loads of friends. Keep this up and I'm going to be the only one you have."_

_I don't care. He still… he found new friends._

"_But he asked you to come with him. Didn't you notice? He was worried about you. He still cares about us, and that's all that matters."_

_I'll let him see what it's like having friends that replace you._

"_Riku… you don't need to do this. He didn't replace you. I promise he didn't. Sora couldn't do that."_

_Yes he could, and he did. The proof was just down there. You saw it too._

"_But he didn't… alright fine. Don't believe me."_

"Ow!" Riku gripped his head and grimaced in pain. Her anger had shot up another migraine.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. Just take me to her."

"Your wish is my command."

Maleficent grabbed Riku by the shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of green and black fire. They were immediately brought to the hall where the Seven Princesses of Heart were all asleep, their hearts being used to open Hollow Bastion's keyhole. Kairi was unconscious in a coffin-like structure that was see-through. Her heart was missing, so it was no wonder that Riku was worried about her.

Riku had helped with the capturing of the other princesses: Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. They slept in little pods, three on each side, facing each other with Kairi in the middle.

"Kairi, I'll be back."


	6. Playtime?

**Three months later**

"I'm heading to that huge whale Monstro today, Saiyoku."

"_Is Sora there?"_

"I don't know, but I'm guessing so. They usually are when I'm sent somewhere now."

"_Don't do anything to them."_

"Why? Aren't you jealous that they would replace us?"

"_Uh, no. Why are you so hung up about that? He DIDN'T REPLACE US."_

"Just keep thinking that."

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora called out to Pinocchio, who was cowering in the corner of one of the tunnels.

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy added.

Pinocchio didn't budge.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora called out, and the three partners turned and headed for the boat.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the keyblade."

Riku walked through the tunnel and stood by Pinocchio.

"Riku! Wh-what are you doing here?" Sora asked him, surprised.

"Just playing with Pinocchio."

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Riku said, toying with him.

"Oh, come on!" Sora complained, being the serious one for once. Riku grabbed Pinocchio's hand and took off. They kept running, until Sora could no longer see them. He shoved Pinocchio away and ran off in a different direction.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the keyblade and his new companions, after all."

"_Man, that lady gives me the creeps. Get her away, get her away!"_

_Shut up already._

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little."

"_You still care about him! You still do! From here, I can plainly see your heart, and I know that you still care about Sora! The darkness is just getting to you, that's all! You just can't see the light as well as I can anymore."_

"Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

"Mind your own business!" Riku shouted after her as she walked through one of her little portals. Pinocchio ran through one of the tunnels and past Riku, passing through another tunnel. Sora was behind him.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora stopped and confronted him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi or Saiyoku?"

"I do." Sora bowed his head, almost feeling guilty. Suddenly, a scream came from the tunnel Pinocchio had run through. Even Riku turned around.

"_Look what you did. Now you're making Sora feel guilty and got the little guy in trouble. I think you're just jealous."_

_Am not._

"_Are too. Enough on the subject. Go save Pinocchio."_

All four of them ran through the tunnel to find Pinocchio locked inside a huge Heartless.

"You up for this?" Riku asked Sora, who took his stance haughtily.

"No problem. Let's do it!"

Riku drew his keyblade and ran up to the Heartless. It was defeated quickly, with only a few burns from the toxic stomach acid that poured out when they hit Monstro's stomach walls. The monster reached up with its hands and lifted itself up in the air, spitting Pinocchio out and into a gaping hole beneath it.

"_Riku!"_

_I'm on it._

He immediately jumped through the hole, leaving Sora and the others behind. He grabbed Pinocchio as he was falling and landed on one of the heaping piles of driftwood in Monstro's stomach. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell onto the ship from earlier to find Geppetto calling out in anguish.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

Sora was concerned, "Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?" He asked coldly, and walked away with the puppet. He followed the map he had received from Maleficent earlier to a large chamber with a lot of stomach acid. He set Pinocchio down on the far side.

"_Riku, that was harsh… you shouldn't be so mean to Sora."_

_Why not? He doesn't, like he doesn't care about you or me. Have you ever heard him once ask about you?_

"_Well… not that I can remember, but he's too wrapped up about Kairi. C'mon, we all grew up together, so you should know by now that he's got a one track mind."_

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku."

Riku turned to see Sora and his gang on the other side of the chamber.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless… Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her and Saiyoku. We can do it, together," He approached Sora, who only drew his keyblade, "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?"

"_That would probably be me… at least for now."_

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear."

_Oh yeah, I DEFINITELY hear it._

"_I am not an 'it'."_

"And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

The little cricket, Jiminy, ran over to Pinocchio crying his name.

"Jiminy… I'm not gonna make it." He muttered, but suddenly a white light burst out over Pinocchio, who abruptly sat up and smiled.

"Oh! I guess I'm okay!" Jiminy jumped up and down in joy, when the huge heartless from before almost landed on top of Riku. Riku stepped back and opened one of those dark portals that Maleficent used to escape.


	7. Enter: Master Ansem

"Kairi… I guess you're going to have to come with me. I'm taking her to Neverland with me." He turned to Maleficent and pressed the button to open Kairi's sleeping chamber.

"But, the princess… she… she needs to stay here." Maleficent looked appalled. She was so close to achieving her goal, even if almost all of her alliance members were either gone or taken by the darkness.

"I'll bring her back afterward. Now, you know what you can do while I'm gone with Hook? Fix Saiyoku. She's still not awake, and that was YOUR end of the deal. Fix her!" He told her angrily, picking Kairi's body up, "I'll bring her body here before I leave. I want to see some effort when I get back." He held her bridal style and disappeared through the door. He set her down by the fountain in the middle of two stairways.

"I'll be back, Kairi." He walked to his quarters and picked Saiyoku's body up, taking her to the Princess's hall.

"_Don't pick me up. I don't want you touching me."_

"Still mad?"

"_I'm not mad, I'm TICKED OFF."_

"Well that's a big difference."

"_Headed to Neverland?"_

"Yeah."

"_Hope you walk the plank."_

"Well thanks for the encouragement."

"_Goodnight."_

"Leaving so soon?"

Silence.

"Alright, fine. Be that way, I can handle things without you," he muttered. He set her body down in Kairi's sleeping chamber and pressed the button. It closed shut. He stared at her for a short while, hand on the glass. He kinda felt bad, but it was Sora's fault. He was gonna learn what happens when you betray your friends.

"_Get your priorities straight first."_

"Talking to me now?"

No answer again. It was seriously starting to annoy him. He just wanted to be left alone, but he could never escape her voice, no matter where he went.

"Riku… you are leaving Hollow Bastion to go to another world, is that correct?"

"Yeah."

A dark shadowy figure with a male voice brought itself force, separating itself from the darkness, almost as if he WAS the darkness. He was a regular visitor to Riku, so it didn't surprise him that he was there watching him.

"Because your friend is there?"

"Maybe, but what's it to you?"

"You will lose if you face him."

"What?"

"He has grown stronger. The next time you face him, you will lose."

"But… how do I beat him?"

"If you gain the full power of the keyblade."

"And how do I do that? What do you want me to do?"

"Bring forth your keyblade. I will make you stronger. I will give you the power of darkness like you've never experienced before."

Riku did so. It was the keyblade Saiyoku had seen from the image. The man stretched out his arm, and Riku was immersed in darkness.

Saiyoku could suddenly see Riku insider her own "head", floating in darkness. He was screaming in pain as his body changed, forming the image she had seen. The dark tendrils swallowed him up, wrapping around him and pulling him farther in. She couldn't do anything. That was what she had been anticipating. She had wanted to stop that, but in her ignorance, she hadn't realized what had gone on.

"_No! Riku, what are you DOING?"_

_If I do this… I'll be stronger than—uhn—Sora. I need to do this. Argh!_ He screamed inside his head.

The darkness faded away and revealed the "new" Riku. The form switched back to his normal clothes from the island. He was panting heavily and almost collapsed to the floor.

"You may use that form whenever you please. Think of it as a gift for my most favorite apprentice."

"Apprentice? Since when?"

"Since you first joined the darkness. I am the master of it. I am searching for the TRUE darkness, found behind the door to Darkness. But first, I need this keyhole opened here."

"And that's opened when all seven of the Princess's hearts are used?"

"No… no… that's just minor protocol, I mean, I don't want them ruining my plans."

"If you are the master of darkness, then pull Kairi's heart from the darkness, and release Saiyoku."

"I would but, Kairi's heart is not lost in the darkness. It is somewhere else. Inside someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But as for your friend there, she has been bound by the darkness for so long, I can't do anything. Whether or not she can be saved, I don't know."

"What? No way…"

"_My body? I'll never be able to return to my body? There's no way… that can't be possible! I need to return to my body! No!"_

"Tell me your name… master." He said through gritted teeth. It took him some major will power to say "master". He never liked having someone else having control of him.

"I am Ansem."

"Ansem… you're the one who helped me open the door on our island."

"MASTER Ansem to you. And yes, I did help you."

"How did Saiyoku end up being bound by the darkness?"

"The darkness in the path she had chosen grew larger, and the light could not overcome it. The light is weak, and so all those who choose even a glimmer of light in their path shall fall!" He pointed to her body in the chamber.

"She did that to herself?"

"Yes, it was her fault because of the path she chose."

"Alright MASTER Ansem, I have to go to Neverland now, so I'll be going now." He turned away and walked through the doorway and headed down the stairs. He picked up Kairi's body and met up with Captain Hook.

"C'mon you filthy bilge rat. We can't waste time just waitin' around. Get goin." He threatened Riku with his shiny silver hook, but he just stared at him, unfazed.

He walked out the doors to where Maleficent was waiting to take them to the world.

"Let's just get going, got it?" He said in a dark voice, his temper reaching its limit. He'd never felt so angry before. _Maybe it's just the fact that I have this Ansem guy calling himself my master. Yeah, that's gotta be it._

"_Or it COULD be that you took his power and all the anger you have felt in the past is being built up because of that FORM you took from him. Idiot."_

_Shut up._

"What's wrong? You seem so on edge…" She hesitantly reached out for him, but he smacked her hand away.

"Just get us to Neverland."

"Insolent child. Do you know how much I've given to you? Learn your place!" She shrieked at him, her true personality finally showing.

"What's going on? I need to get back to my ship!" Hook walked out and flashed his hook in the sun.

"Alright, alright, alright, come over here." Maleficent stood with them beside her, and they disappeared in the fire.


	8. The Truth on a Pirate Ship

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?"

"Precisely."

"And her heart was…" Riku looked at Kairi's figure on the bed.

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

Riku spun on Maleficent, desperate now.

"Tell me! What can I do?"

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart."

"Right, well, I thought we had all of them."

"We do, of course, but one is missing. We believe she is here. Now, I will grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control Heartless!"

He suddenly glowed with a hazy green light. He felt no different, and yet knew that she had really granted him that power.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora. Good to see you again." Riku stood on the top deck of the ship.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora called up to him, standing with his keyblade raised.

" Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking… about her." Riku stepped to the side, revealing Kairi. She was milky-eyed and lifeless, almost like a puppet.

"Kairi!"

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her."

Sora ran to Kairi, but was stopped by a silver hook in his face.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." Sora was surrounded by Heartless pirates.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?"

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

"_Nothing to fear but the fact that I might be stuck inside you for eternity."_

_Are you suggesting you don't like to be in my head?_

"_Okay, let's get on the same page. Do you like me being in your head all the time?"_

_No._

"_Do I like being in your head all the time?"_

_Probably not._

"_Okay, then, problem solved."_

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku…"

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this for instance." He raised his hand and Sora's shadow began to mimic him, becoming a 3-D object.

"You can go see your friends now."

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened beneath Sora's feet, and he fell into the dark hole. He put away his keyblade, and shut the trapdoor.

"Let's get underway, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." He walked away toward the back of the ship.

"Hmph. That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" Hook said furiously to Smee, his "right-hand man".

"Well what shall we do, Captain Hook?"

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats."

"But Captain, you-know-who is also down—"

"Shh… Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" He looked around the edge of the boat.

"No, Captain."

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves…" Hook raised his hand in anguish.

"_Ri—ku…Ri—ku…"_

_Saiyoku? Wha—?_

"_Ri—ku…"_

_What's the matter? Why…?_

"_Ri—"_

_Huh? Saiyoku?_

"—"

_Saiyoku? Saiyoku! Saiyoku!_

"Saiyoku!" Riku suddenly shouted, startling the crew members on the ship.

"What the heck is goin' on? What's your problem?" Hook caught him by the shoulder, his hook piercing through Riku's skin.

"Agh!" He pulled away, tearing through. _Saiyoku? Please answer, please! Saiyoku? C'mon, you seriously can't be that mad at me, so please answer!_

"Get goin' on whatever it is you're supposed to be doing. Go on, get!" He threatened his hook near his neck again.

_Why… why do I feel…? I feel like I'm floating… no… falling. I'm falling farther into the darkness… but… why?_

…_Riku! What happened!? I couldn't… I was suddenly split from him. I couldn't talk to him… I couldn't hear him, hear his voice anymore. Why? What happened? Am I… am I really being pulled farther into the darkness? Or am I returning to my body?_

_I still can't see my body… no… I'm not… returning…_

_Riku…_

_What happened… to me…?_

Riku stalked off through the doorway Smee had exited. He walked out the door, across the deck and down a ladder to the halls where the Heartless and crew members were at work.

"W-wait! Master Riku! Where are you going?" Smee called out.

"To the Captain's quarters." Riku said flatly and he crossed the deck to the Captain's door, which he shoved open with his foot.

"What do you think you are doing? Barging in here like you own the place! Why I ought to teach you a thing or two you scally wag!" Hook stood up at his desk and flashed his hook again.

"Just shut up and sit down you moron." Riku snapped.

"What!? What did you just say to me!? Why I oughta…"

Riku just glared at him, his eyes as cold as ice.

"You know what, I just thought better of it. I'll be back you little twit…"

"Scared, Hook?"

"I just remembered I needed to go talk to Wendy for a little bit." He walked out the door.

Riku ran a hand through his silver hair before examining the things inside Hook's room.

It was all entirely wood, but the entire ship was made of wood and only wood too, so that didn't really surprise him. There was a desk and chair that was covered in nice red velvet. The bed was on the far side and was attached to the wall. A copper pipe that ended in a funnel protruded from the floor and served as a way of communication to the lower levels. A trapdoor was next to the pipe and revealed a ladder that led to the lower levels when opened. There were several built in benches along the side of the walls, all covered in the same red velvet. There were a lot of windows all around the room, every one of them were the height of the wall, allowing a lot of light to shine in if there was any light in this dark world. A few pictures hung from the wall as well, but they were all of ships, and besides, Riku wasn't really interested in art anyway.

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?"

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back and Saiyoku back in her body, I couldn't care less."

"You're wasting your time. The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart, and the other one's trapped inside her own body, something that's never happened before. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it, and I will find a way to save Saiyoku, no matter what."

"Uh, Captain…?" Smee's voice came from inside the metal pipe.

"What?" Hook approached it and called inside.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

"Blast that Peter Pan! Alright then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee. Hop to it!"

"Why don't you deal with those intruders on your ship. You know, the ones I took care of for you?"

"Alright, alright I'll handle them for now, but it seems you know the little runt so how about I set you and your sarcastic remarks on them later?"

"Whatever."

He stalked off through the doorway he had just come through moments ago, and Smee ran past him, a Heartless dragging Wendy by the arm and Smee holding Kairi. He handed her to Riku before the Heartless gave Wendy to Hook. Smee and the Captain exited without a word, and Riku closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He laid her down gently, and sat down next to her.

Riku was finally alone. It was never like this at Hollow Bastion, where the population was like, three or four.

"Saiyoku… what happened? Why won't you talk to me?" He glanced over at Kairi.

"No offense Kairi, but you are lousy company. I never thought I'd be this alone… now that Saiyoku's out of my head… I have no one to talk to, even though she was kind of annoying at times… Look at me; I'm talking to someone who's lost their heart. I'm surprised you haven't even deteriorated yet. Saiyoku didn't even do anything wrong and her body was taken by darkness, but you… your body hasn't been consumed yet… I wonder why… So, what exactly happened to Saiyoku… she's never completely ignored me for this long… so what went wrong? Hmm… I wonder if she can hear me at all…" He tried calling her name out in his head, but there was no response.

"Did you abandon me, Saiyoku? Like everybody else? It wouldn't surprise me… I suppose I'm not the best company either. And I suppose being inside my head as a disembodied voice isn't that great either. Look, if you can still hear me Saiyoku, even if you can't respond, I just want to say that… that I'm sorry, okay? For ticking you off and not doing what you want all the time. But you have to understand that it's my life too you know, so I'll pay the consequences if I make a bad choice. I don't want you telling me what's right or wrong, so I'll figure that out on my own." Still no response.

"Look, if I'm making you even more furious, then tell me so, but don't just stay quiet like that. It makes me uneasy, like you're not even there anymore. I kinda liked having you in my head. You were there, no matter what. You're funny too, even in the worst circumstances you would always try to make me laugh with your sarcasm. I hate to say it, but it would work sometimes. Thanks for being there Saiyoku."

There was absolutely no response from her, and he just sighed. He looked back over at Kairi and gently closed her eyes. It was unsettling to see her just stare open-eyed at nothing. Besides, it made her look like she was sleeping peacefully.

"I suppose you'd think I'm crazy too if you were really here and you heard me talking to myself. Saying Saiyoku's in my head, but she is, she really is. Now look at me, I'm just talking to you again and you can't even hear me! This is getting ridiculous."

"_Are you always like this?"_

"Huh? Saiyoku!?"

"_Jeez Riku, you always seem to be in a bad mood."_

"Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"_Was it because I'm gone?"_

"Gone, but… but you're here, you're talking to me!"

"_I guess I stayed to long inside your head… the darkness finally got to my heart…"_

"No, but… why… why do you sound like you're completely unaffected by what I say?"

"_I'm falling farther into the darkness. I don't think I'll ever return… to my body…"_

"_I'm falling farther into the darkness. I don't think I'll ever return… to my body…"_

Her voice began to morph. It sounded like her at first, but then another voice began to speak, until it was only the man's voice.

"Ansem… what did you do to her!?"

"I did nothing," A shadow pulled itself from the wall, taking the figure of a man; "She merely took the blows for what you decided. She grappled to hang on to your heart, but the darkness pulled her out. She is now floating in oblivion, falling farther into darkness, where she'll become one with Kingdom Hearts. Such a wonderful way to die, don't you think? She will join the other hearts and help me find the Door to Darkness."

"She's… she's going to die? No, she can't die! Bring her back! If she's out of my head, then that means her heart is free, right? So put her back inside her body!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Her heart MUST go to Kingdom Hearts. If you had truly wanted that dark power you would be okay with this. Shall I suck all darkness from your body and leave defenseless and weak?" A dark orb appeared around his hand and began to spin.

"No! Don't—agh!" He could feel the darkness fight against him inside his own body.

"Then leave her heart alone. Let it join Kingdom Hearts."

"Alright! Stop! Please!"

The dark orb stopped spinning and dissipated. He stepped back into the shadows and began to merge with them.

"Wait! Return everything you took!"

"It's all still there. I hadn't begun to take it from you yet. It was merely rebelling against you first." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Saiyoku… will die? But… did I really do the right thing? If I had given up my dark powers, I would've been useless to her. If he went against his word, then I would've been powerless to help her."

He picked Kairi up gingerly, and walked over to the other end of the room, near the door to the deck. Sora popped his head up through the trapdoor near the pipe, and jumped into the room.

"Riku, wait!"

He said nothing as a dark shadow appeared beneath him and grew, forming into that Sora/shadow creature he had created before. It popped up and attacked Sora, only to be defeated surprisingly quickly. It spread out its arms and hung its head as it dissipated. Riku only turned and left with Kairi again through one of the portals.

"No! Riku!" Sora ran after them, but was too late.


	9. Defeat, Retreat, Revive, and Rescue

Riku lay on all fours, panting heavily in front of Maleficent. It was his fault he was in this shape, having escaped from Hook's ship. He managed to sit up enough to a kneeling position.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark power could cost you your heart."

Suddenly a loud roar interrupted her, and Riku immediately stood up, ready to attack this intruder.

"A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential." She lifted her arms to the sky as he began to glow with the usual sickening green light, but it faltered and dissipated.

"What!? Someone has already shown you that power? Who did? Who could've let you tap in to your innermost darkness?"

"Heck if I know. Maybe I accidentally—"

"You cannot just ACCIDENTALLY acquire that power. Someone helped you… but who? Tell me!"

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine then… it doesn't matter… you still have that power either way. Go now."

She waved him away and sat down in her chair again.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless… So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku asked, facing a creature several heads taller than himself. They were standing on an island, surrounded by smaller ones. There was a waterfall rising upward instead of falling down surrounding the islands on three sides. The chain of islands led up to the Castle of Hollow Bastion, which was surrounded by waterways and traps. It was a very confusing setup.

The creature growled.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The creature was covered with fur, had two horns on the top of its head, and had paws the size of lion's. His claws were long and sharp, and he had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Around his neck was a purple cape and he wore torn and worn down navy blue pants that would fit a human rather than a beast.

"Take her if you can."

The beast roared, shaking the ground. He lunged for Riku, but he back flipped and dodged him. He pushed off his landing and hit the beast square in the chest. It collapsed to the ground, sending vibrations all over the island.

"Stop!" A voice called out, and Sora ran to the beast's side. Donald and Goofy followed him at a slightly slower pace.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…"

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let the Keyblade choose… its true master." Riku outstretched his hand and Sora's keyblade reacted. It thrashed around in his hand until it came free. Disappearing from Sora's, it then instantly reappeared in Riku's hand.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi or Saiyoku. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door… and change the world."

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." He tossed Sora a wooden sword, the same sword he and Sora and Saiyoku used to use when they sparred on the island together. Sora collapsed on all fours, feeling as if the strength had been sapped out of him. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and walked ahead of Sora.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember out mission."

"Oh! Well, I know the King told us to follow the Key and all… But…" He looked back at the helpless Sora and moaned, disliking the fact that Donald was ready to just up and leave Sora right there and then.

"Sora, sorry." Donald hung his head as he ran after the new Keyblade master. They left, leaving Sora distraught with the wooden sword and the beast with him.

Riku looked at the keyblade in his hand for a little bit before sending it off.

"It's too LIGHT for me… there's not enough darkness."

He could hear whispering behind him from the two friends.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Gawrsh, nothing."

"Uh-uh."

Riku shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk toward the castle. He knew a secret entrance that would allow him to get inside the castle without having to go through all the traps, waterways, and switches. He entered quickly and arrived at the entrance to the castle after a long walk. They walked forward into the great hall, Riku had bought some time during the shortcut, and sure enough Sora burst through the hall.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?"

Sora walked forward after nodding, but Beast held back, turning to see Belle in the doorway.

"Belle?"

She disappeared in a puff of smoke, a Heartless shadow appearing in her place. Beast growled and roared as he pounced on the little Heartless, the doors closing behind him.

"Quit while you can." Riku told Sora, Donald and Goofy beside him.

"No. Not without Kairi."

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku revealed his dark form, the dark aura around him seemingly growing thicker.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really… Well, we'll just see about that!" A dark orb gathered at the palm of Riku's hand, and he aimed it Sora's head. The orb went flying and hit, the smoke and darkness exploding on something hard. He hadn't hit his mark, but instead, Goofy had blocked it with his shield.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

"You'd betray your King?" Riku called after him.

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the King I'm really sorry? " Goofy called over to Donald.

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald ran up to Sora, "Well, you know… All for one and one for all."

"I guess your stuck with us, Sora."

"Thanks a lot." Sora said, his facial expression still making him look depressed, "Donald. Goofy." His face lit up as he began to smile.

"How will you fight without a weapon?"

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart."

"Hmph. Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then… if they don't forget me… then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" He drew the little wooden sword.

The keyblade in Riku's hands shook, fighting against him. It disappeared and replaced the wooden sword in Sora's hands.

"W-wha—? Argh!" He snarled and drew his own keyblade

They fought and fought, Sora winning at some points, Riku winning at others. The clanging of keyblades and metal echoed throughout the castle, and even Ansem felt some need to come watch this fight. In the end, Riku lost, worn out from using the dark form too much in one go. He was panting as he backed away, holding his shoulder. The dark form dissipated, leaving him in his island clothes again. He bared his teeth and ran farther into the castle, too shocked at what had taken place.

_Did Sora really just beat me? Really? No way… Ansem even gave me this power so I wouldn't lose!_

"Why? It was mine."

"Know this. The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." He told him as he emerged from the dark shadows.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?"

"For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger."

"What should I do?" He asked him, giving up. If he could get this power, then maybe he could save both Kairi and Saiyoku.

"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

"Yes Master." He said, and bowed his head, completely giving himself up. Ansem walked forward and touched him on the shoulder, immediately being sucked into Riku's body. His body tried to rebel, but Ansem had too much control over it. His body buckled and thrashed until Ansem calmed it down. Riku had been swallowed by darkness, his mind and heart being sent to the bottomless pits of darkness inside him and inside Kingdom Hearts.

Saiyoku woke slowly, eyes blinking and filled with sleep. She was exhausted and felt horrible. It was pitch black everywhere, no light at all.

_Am I standing? No way, I couldn't be…_

She looked down slowly, afraid. She was there; she WAS standing in the darkness, and she had everything from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She was really back to normal. She lifted her hands and looked at them. The black fingerless gloves she always wore were still on, and they ended at the edge of her wrist. She clapped her hands once and enjoyed hearing the muffled noise her gloves made. She lifted her feet and walked in place for a little bit, making sure she was really all there. She reached up to the top of her head and felt her hair all the way from the roots to the end. It was still the same length: a few inches above her shoulders; it was a dark chocolate brown, but the ends were closer to black than the rest. She still wasn't used to her side bangs hanging in her face anymore, so she pushed them back before inspecting the rest of her body.

Her tan cargo shorts hung loosely a few inches above her knees, the black straps holding on to her tan socks that appeared just above her black converse boots that laced up to about the length of her knee. A few silver chains hung across the side of her belt, criss-crossing in the back to the other side. Her black shirt that had ties in the front that criss-crossed all the way down and a hood in the back covered her tan undershirt, so you could see both the black and the tan in the front. She wore a short cargo jacket that ended half-way down her back was zipped down so that it was held together half-way down. The hood was down over her jacket, making it all seem to flow together.

Everything was still there, including her ring that she had found on the beach. It was just a plain silver ring, but it seemed to giver her more power when she wore it. She could finally see through her own pale brown eyes. _I'm wearing everything that I had been that day… everything is exactly the way it was._

"Where… where am I?" She walked around for a little bit, just in circles so she wouldn't entirely get lost in the darkness.

A light appeared behind her and she swiftly turned around, her keyblade forming in her hands.

"Huh? Yes!" She took her fighting stance and charged at the light, hoping to get out of the darkness, but the light seemed to keep the same distance. She stopped and watched it as the light took form. Eventually the light died. She still couldn't see for a while because she had to grow accustomed to the dark again, but she gasped when she saw what was where the light had been.

"Riku!"

Riku was floating in the dark, both of them slightly glowing in this strange new place. She ran to his side, and his body collapsed into her arms right as she reached him.

"Riku! Riku!" She kneeled down, laying his body in her arms, "C'mon Riku! Wake up! I'm finally back! Please wake up!" She shook him, trying to get him to regain consciousness.

"Ugh…" He moaned once, and shut his eyes tighter before opening them just a bit.

"Riku!"

"S-saiyoku?"

She was so happy to finally see him again that she immediately hugged him close, almost bursting into tears.

"Riku! I'm so glad to see you! You have absolutely no idea what happened! I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you sooner! I don't know what happened! One minute I was inside your mind, the next, I was being sucked out. It was really weird!" While she went on, Riku struggled to breathe.

"Ugh… Saiyoku… Can't… breathe…!" He managed to sputter out, and she immediately released him.

"Sorry."

"No problem. So, how come I can see you now?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I just woke up here, and then I saw this weird light. It disappeared, and then you were here. You didn't miss much."

"So you just ended up here? Did you ever go to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kingdom Hearts? Heck if I know. I was asleep the entire time."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, weird huh?

"Yeah… But I can't believe you're here! We aren't in our bodies are we?"

"I don't know. I think I am… but I could be wrong. I mean, I'm not a disembodied voice anymore am I?"

"No, so maybe we are…" He suddenly remembered Ansem, "No, wait, we aren't! At least I'm not. Ansem took over my body… he…"

"He WHAT!?"

"Took over my body."

"DID YOU LET HIM?"

"Well… um… funny story… you see…"

"RIKU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU LET _ANSEM_ TAKE OVER YOUR BODY! ANSEM! THE WORST GUY THAT COULD EVER DO THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"…"

"DO YOU HEAR ME!? I SAID ANSEM TOOK OVER YOUR BODY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME WILL YOU!?"

"Not when you're screaming at me like that."

"Look, right now, everything is entirely YOUR fault."

"What? How is it my fault?"

"This whole Ansem-door-to-darkness-thing all goes way back to when you opened that stupid door!"

"How do you figure I'M the one who opened it?"

"'Cause the stupid disembodied voice told me, okay?"

"You mean yourself."

"No, not me! If you haven't noticed, I'm not a disembodied voice in your head anymore. I'm a real person again. My body is here, and I can't hear what you're thinking anymore. So yippee for that."

"You enjoyed yourself, I know you did. You had fun making all those sarcastic remarks where no one but me could hear them."

"Which also means you enjoyed my company, so it looks like this wasn't a total victory for you."

"So, do you know where we are?"

"Are you SERIOUSLY asking me that question? Yes, I know where we are. We're in oblivion, where there is absolutely no way out. Does that answer that for you?"

"When does the sarcasm ever stop?"

"Never. Oh, hey, check this out." She brought forth her Keyblade, which also seemed to have some strange glow to it.

"You have a Keyblade? Wait… does that mean there are three of us now?"

"Yeah… well… I got this thing back on the island, but I just never had a chance to use it before."

"Hey… do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That light over there."

"Where? Oh, now I see it. How'd you manage to pick that thing out?" She peered across the distance to where the light seemed to be. It was so tiny; it had to be really far away.

"Let's go." Riku stood up and headed toward the tiny thread of light. It seemed to take forever until they decided they weren't getting anywhere.

"That's it. I'm sitting down. Say, are you really sleepy all of a sudden?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause for some reason I'm tired… it's just like a sudden thing… I wasn't tired two minutes ago." She sat down and rolled out onto her back, laying spread eagle on the "floor".

"I'm sure it's nothing."

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"You're probably just not used to having a body anymore. Saiyoku? Saiyoku? Darn, asleep already." He sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands. He turned to say something else to her when he realized that she was transparent. She was fading away right in front of him.

"Saiyoku! Hey! Saiyoku, wake up! Wake up!" He tried to touch her, but his hands just went right through her. Whatever was left of her grew lighter until the white light was so blinding that he just had to look away. When it died down, she was gone. Just gone. There was no recognition that she had actually been there.

"Saiyoku… Where did you… go?"

"Ugh…" She groaned as she opened her eyes a tiny bit. She blinked a few more times before she became accustomed to the light. A shiny glass dome surrounded her from what she could see, and she tapped the barrier to see how sturdy it was.

"Pfft… what a lousy job. I can handle this glass easily." She aimed her fist directly above her stomach and _WHAM!_ Her hand broke through, the one hole sending loads of cracks down the sides, shattering the entire dome. She tried to avoid cutting herself on any of the smaller shards trying to get out, but that wasn't exactly an easy task.

"Am I really back?" She looked around at the familiar pods with the princesses in them, except they were all waking up, helping each other out of them one at a time.

"I am! I am REALLY back! Yes!" She did I quick fist pump into the air before helping the rest of the princesses out of their little pods.

"Man, now I'm getting sleepy… No! C'mon Riku, you have to stay awake. You'll disappear like Saiyoku." He tried to keep his eyes open, but they just seemed too heavy.

"Okay, maybe one quick little nap won't hurt anything." He laid back and relaxed, quickly falling asleep. He could hear voices in his head.

"_No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"_

"_So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."_

_Princess? Kairi! No! I won't let you get Kairi too!_

Ansem stopped dead, unable to move.

"Impossible…"

"No. You won't use me for this!" Riku cried out, appearing in front of Ansem. He gave off a yellow glow, still an apparition due to the fact that Ansem was in his body.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, happy to see him, but afraid of him all the same.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!"

As he said this, Shadows emerged from the floor, surrounding them. Kairi nodded in understanding and ran with Donald and Goofy out to the hall with all the sleeping pods.

"Huh? Donald, Goofy, Kairi!" Saiyoku saw them coming before they saw her.

Donald looked at Saiyoku like she was crazy.

"How do you know who I am?"

"'Cause I've already met you… sort of."

"Erm… who are you?"

Kairi finally caught to them.

"Saiyoku! Saiyoku! You're here too!" She and Saiyoku gave a quick hug before being separated by Goofy.

"If you're Saiyoku, and you've been missing this entire time, then how come you know who we are?"

"'Cause I was with Riku. My body wasn't missing, but my heart and being were. I was split into three. My body was here, in that dome over there, my being was locked inside it, unable to do anything, and my heart was in Riku, at least, I'm pretty sure it was my heart."

"But if you were in a situation kind of like Kairi's, then how come you still know all this stuff and not Kairi."

"I'll explain that later. Where's Sora?"

"He…" Kairi began, but trailed off, afraid to answer.

"Wait, you said 'situation like Kairi's'… you're heart was inside Sora, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"There was a Keyblade that could unlock peoples' hearts up there, but it disappeared after…" Donald looked up toward the keyhole.

"He used that Keyblade and released all the hearts inside him, didn't he. That means, his heart is somewhere out there. I don't know about you guys, but I think I have a little bit of a better understanding of what happens to a heart after it's released than you do. What did Riku tell you guys to do?"

"How did you…?"

"Long story. Just tell me."

"He told us to go. The Heartless are going to be after us soon."

"Alright then, let's go!"

Saiyoku led the way out to the stairwell, where they were quickly surrounded by Heartless.

"Well, this is a good way to polish my skills."

One of the Heartless crept up to Kairi and looked at her innocently. Donald ran over and hit it on the head a few times.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?"

"Sora?" Kairi asked, "Is that you?"

The Heartless grew restless.

"Uh-oh."

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi stood in front of the Heartless, arms outspread. Saiyoku practiced her techniques on the Heartless, not so "new" to the whole battle idea from the island, but still had trouble. On a ranking, she was probably at a level ten… and she needed to be around the sixties.

The Heartless crept in closer to Kairi and all pounced at once. She turned and held him close yelling, "Sora!"

The swarming black mass burst with light from the center and grew. The Heartless disappeared and Sora was hugging Kairi tightly.

"Kairi, thank you."

"Sora…"

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"Welcome back, Sora!" Saiyoku called from across the room. More Heartless appeared and they were all ready, but Beast came just in time.

"Go! Now!" He roared, and took on the Heartless by himself.

"Come with us!" Sora called to him, but he just shook his head.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

"Alright, let's get out of here." Goofy had to go drag Saiyoku out of there because she was so determined to get stronger by facing the weaker Heartless.

"Completely unfair!"


	10. Meet and Greet

"Leon!" Sora called out, running toward a man wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, about three different belts, and a pale yellow undershirt. He had a scar across his face and brown hair the length of Riku's.

"Sora?" The man turned and welcomed them, surprised to see them, "What are you guys doing here? And who are these two girls?" He pointed at Kairi and Saiyoku.

"Oh, this is Kairi," He gestured toward her, "and Saiyoku," he gestured toward her, "They're friends of mine, from the island."

"Oh, really? So you finally found them, huh? The name's Leon."

"Actually, it's Squall Leonheart, but call him that, and you'll end up getting a taste of his Gunblade!" A girl jumped down from off a roof and landed squarely next to Leon. She had short black hair and wore a silver band across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a short green shirt that ended above her stomach and was held up by blue belt straps, a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, arm length fishnet warmers which were covered with large, orange, fingerless gloves, a very short pair of yellow shorts with a blue belt, pale yellow socks that came up to her thighs, and orange shoes.

"I'm Yuffie; it's nice to meet ya! Say, you said her name was Kairi, right?" She looked at Sora and then to Kairi, "Did you know that's what he called me the first time he saw me? Then again… I'm pretty sure that that's because Leon overdid it when he knocked him out."

Sora blushed and tried to pass it off with a laugh, "Well, I wasn't as strong as I am now. If you fought me now, you'd definitely lose!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, why don't you guys come in? Aerith's inside. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." He opened the doorway he'd been standing by and walked inside. Yuffie nodded and followed him inside, Sora, Donald, and Goofy entering with her. Kairi walked inside nervously while Saiyoku just shrugged, enjoying herself. She entered and closed the door behind her.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, it's good to see you guys again." A girl with long brown hair tied back in a braid with a red ribbon sat on a bed in the corner of the room. She wore a simple long pink dress with a purple belt that hung loosely around her waist. There were several silver bracelets on her left arm and a brown tie that hung in a bow that matched her brown boots.

"Hey Aerith! Oh, this is Kairi and Saiyoku. They're friends of mine. They lived on the island with me and Riku."

"It's so nice to hear that you found them. Come, sit down you two." She motioned for them to sit near her. Leon leaned against the wall across the room.

"Tell me what happened." Leon told Sora, and he, Donald, and Goofy explained.

"So, you do much fighting… er… Saiyoku, right?" Yuffie asked Saiyoku, and she nodded.

"Oh, sure. Riku, Sora, and I used to spar all the time on the island. I'd beat them at races too! It was a lot of fun back then, but then all this stuff happened, and well, here we are!"

"Awesome! Maybe I should fight you some time! Just for fun!"

"Alright, I've been cooped up ever since I left the island and had no time for strengthening up against heartless. It'd be nice to level up some, so I can protect myself now."

"Cool, I'll help you out."

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole…" Leon interrupted us, loud enough so we would start paying attention.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is—" Aerith said.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora broke in, and he held up his Keyblade.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

"But we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there." Sora exclaimed, making Saiyoku smile.

"You tell 'em Sora. I'm not leaving Riku back there alone. He needs us. I've stuck with him this entire time, but he never listens to me. If we all go after him together, maybe he'll finally get his head out of his butt."

"That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must've been born of the captive princesses' hearts— just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can." Leon explained, and Sora felt a little bit more assured about saving Riku.

"I need to go check on something, 'kay? Kairi, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." The four of them left, leaving Saiyoku with everyone else.

"So how about that practice, Yuffie?"

"Oh, right! C'mon!" Yuffie ran out the door, and Saiyoku jumped up just as quick. She simply led her to an open square in the town, and she drew her giant shuriken. Saiyoku summoned her Keyblade and readied her stance.

"Whoah! You have a Keyblade too!? There are just so many Keyblade bearers now! Hey Leon! Check this out!" She called over to the house that was perched just up on the raised part of the town; it wasn't too far away.

There was no response, and she called again, "Squall! C'mere!"

This got his attention.

"My name is NOT Squall, it's Leon!" He yelled as he stormed out the door.

"Chill, chill. I just needed your attention. Look at her weapon! Tell me what you see!" She pointed at Saiyoku.

He looked and did a double take.

"You have a Keyblade too? Man, what happened to just having one? Now we need to watch all three of you and make sure you guys don't die. Or become Heartless at least."

"Well, time for some training to keep that from happening. Ready, Saiyoku?"

"As always!"

Yuffie swung her shuriken directly to Saiyoku's side, and she took it down with a single stroke of her Keyblade. The metal four-pointed star fell to the ground with a _clang_ and Saiyoku looked up at Yuffie, a smug grin on her face.

"What was that?" She picked it up and tossed it back, Yuffie catching it swiftly.

"Just checkin' your reflexes!"

She threw it again, this time it curved. It started to the right and moved to the left. Saiyoku was ready to knock it to the ground again when Yuffie jumped up and over her, caught the shuriken and jumped again, throwing it directly down towards Saiyoku's head. She jumped backward out of the way, caught her footing and propelled forward, barreling into Yuffie. She took the full blow and skidded away, but easily jumped up and pulled out a second shuriken. Saiyoku ran toward her, determined to stop her from throwing it, but Yuffie was too quick. She jumped up again and over her, grabbed the shuriken in the ground and tossed them both. They went opposite directions, coming from both sides. Saiyoku managed to block one but the other clipped her shoulder. She winced in pain and was completely unaware of Yuffie coming up behind her. She pulled a harsh down kick and sent Saiyoku flying against the ground. One of the shuriken landed next to Saiyoku's head and the other in between her hand and her Keyblade, keeping her from lifting it without cutting her hand.

"Don't go underestimating the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Alright, alright, just let me up." Yuffie pulled the shuriken out and put them away, Saiyoku rubbing her shoulder.

"Hurt?"

"Nah."

"Next time don't be so smug and I won't have to do that."

"Okay, so maybe I need some more practice. I'm not used to it anymore. You may beat me in fighting, but I would so beat you in any race."

"Oh yeah? How about you try it?"

"You two done trying to top each other?" Leon called over.

"She thinks she can beat me in a race!"

"I KNOW I can beat you in a race!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Shut up, both of you!"


	11. Goodbye: Into the Realm of Darkness

"So we're on our way to Hollow Bastion again?" Saiyoku asked, still not used to being in a Gummi Ship. Leon had forced Saiyoku to go with Sora instead of with Yuffie so that way they couldn't yell at each other.

"Yep! I know you only saw a bit of it, but it's HUGE!" Sora exclaimed, waving his hands to emphasize how big it was.

Saiyoku couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know how wrong he was about her not seeing much of the castle. She'd seen plenty and she really didn't want to go back. The only problem was, Riku might still be there, so she HAD to go back.

They arrived in almost no time at all. Sora immediately ran with Donald and Goofy to the Keyhole while Saiyoku joined Leon and the others.

"C'mon, let's go. I have to explain a few things to him before he leaves." Leon motioned to go forward.

"He's leaving? To go where?" Saiyoku asked, confused.

"To The End of the World. He has to go finish off Ansem."

"You mean he's not here!?"

"No."

"Then that means Riku's not here either…" She sighed, upset.

"Cheer up! You'll see him again, and I'm sure Sora will save him!" Yuffie patted her on the back.

"Sora? Well, I can help too, you know."

Leon looked back at her and sighed while Yuffie and a man named Cid shook their heads.

"Look, we know you want to help, but…"

"But after that little sparring match, you just proved to us that you're not yet Ansem material. You're fine for smaller Heartless, but you need more training. A LOT more training." Yuffie finished for him.

"You mean I can't go!?"

They all shook their heads, including Aerith. Saiyoku bowed her head and clenched her hands into fists.

"I'm strong enough! I can still help!"

Leon walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "No, you're not Saiyoku. Ansem is just too strong."

"Are you saying Sora is stronger than me now?"

There was no way she could believe that Sora, who had been a pipsqueak on Destiny Islands, could be stronger than her.

"Yes. You may have been able to on the island, but not anymore. Sora's been fighting this whole time, fighting Heartless and even some of the people in the different worlds. You've been asleep. You've had no time to train; no way you could've been able to strengthen yourself up. I mean, let's face it; even Yuffie beat you."

"Hey!"

"Alright, fine. So I'm practically useless now?"

Leon looked away and didn't answer. He nodded his head toward the Keyhole and headed up the stairs. Yuffie and the others followed behind him, leaving Saiyoku behind.

When she joined them, Sora came out of the Keyhole and smiled.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said quite depressingly.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith lifted her hand to her heart and closed her eyes.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie added, looking around at the castle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora waved his fist at her, as if trying to pick a fight.

Saiyoku approached him and said, "You'd better bring him back, you hear?"

He nodded, "Don't worry; I'll bring Riku back safely."

"And DON'T die." She added, punching him in the arm before returning to where she was standing before.

"Sora!" Donald yelled at him urgently.

"Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy called over. Leon added, "Sora, good luck," before Sora nodded and ran back through the glowing red, green, and black heartless insignia shaped hole.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, if all goes well, then everyone's worlds should be restored, and everyone returned. If not, well, we'll see."

"Well that's a happy idea."

"If Sora wins, you, Kairi, Sora, and even maybe Riku will go back to Destiny Islands together. Of course, I could be wrong."

"Wrong about Riku?"

"Exactly."

"I don't know about that. Riku never did like the islands. He said it was such a boring life that there was just nothing to do there. I kind of agree with him, but where he goes, I go."

"What made you decide that?"

"Well, something happened on the island before it vanished into darkness."

"And that is?"

"Absolutely none of your business."

Sora and the others were floating in a sea of darkness; in front of them was a tan skinned, yellow-eyed, silver-haired man with a Heartless insignia on his chest. THIS was Ansem. He was struggling and jerking around, like something was fighting against him on the inside.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness."

He reached out with one hand toward a group of gray islands with a giant door about the size of a small sky-scraper.

"Kingdom Hearts. Fill me with the power of darkness…"

The glowing silver door opened a crack, darkness pouring out rapidly.

"Supreme darkness…"

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts… is light!" Sora yelled, and the darkness from the door vanished, light pouring out even stronger than the darkness. The door seemed to budge open even more to let the light out.

Ansem cried out as the bright light hit him, destroying the darkness within him.

"…hearts… lights… but why…?" He croaked out before he was destroyed completely by the light Kingdom Hearts had sent. Sora did a small fist pump before flying over to the islands and landing, Donald and Goofy right behind him.

They ran over to the giant sky-scraper door and each chose a side to close. Donald and Goofy pushed on one door while Sora shoved with all his might on the other.

"C'mon!" He yelled and he struggled to even keep his footing on the crumbling land. The door wouldn't budge, Donald and Goofy barely getting anywhere. Goofy took a quick peek inside the door before freaking out. Donald just scolded him.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Then he took a quick peek as well before yelling in unison with his partner, "The Heartless!?"

"Hurry!" Donald screamed and shoved harder against the door.

Saiyoku and Leon were still having their conversation when she suddenly began to glow a slight yellow tinge. She just about jumped four feet off the ground when she looked down and then looked at Leon's expression. A warm feeling came over her and she suddenly understood. She turned to the stunned group, smiled, and gave a quick wave.

"Look's like it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys again someday, maybe… but for right now, I need to go join my friends. Bye!" She told them as a tear ran down her cheek, sad that she was going to leave her new friends. Her body began to fade away until she was completely gone from their sight.

"I will NEVER understand how these things work." Yuffie held her hand to her head and groaned.

"I can't…" Sora gasped as he shoved hard against the door, pushing against the ground as much as he could.

A gloved hand shot out from behind the door and grabbed it.

"Don't give up!"

Sora just stopped in disbelief until Riku showed his face behind the door.

"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" This snapped Sora out of it.

He nodded, "Okay!" and prepared to push again.

A sudden glow from inside the doorway behind Riku made them both stop and look.

"Need a little help?"

"Saiyoku!" Riku exclaimed, surprised to see her. She grabbed the door that Donald and Goofy were trying to close and pulled on it. The door was finally getting somewhere, but it wasn't long before Saiyoku glanced behind her.

"Uh, Riku? I think we have some company."

"It's hopeless!" Donald screamed, clutching his hands to the side of his head. Goofy looked around the door past Saiyoku in curiosity, and Donald followed suit. A look of surprise and happiness both crossed their faces, and Saiyoku and Riku just had to look behind them.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled at the same time, and all of them could just barely make out the silhouette of a small mouse. He pulled out an inverted version of the Kingdom Key, gold on the blade and silver on the hilt and guard.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"

"Close it, quick!" Donald exclaimed, and everyone but Sora worked hard.

"But…"

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." The King reassured him of his friends.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy explained, and Riku turned to the King.

"Now! They're coming!"

The King looked at his Royal Captain and Magician, "Donald, Goofy, thank you."

Saiyoku and Riku let go as the three others on the opposite side pushed harder, finally moving it at a better pace. Riku turned to Sora.

"Take care of her."

Sora nodded, "And you take care of HER."

Riku just smirked, but it faded and returned to his calm smile. Saiyoku smiled at Sora as well until the door closed shut with an earth-shattering bang.

Both Sora and the King lifted their Keyblades up and locked the door, sending it away with a brilliant flash of light.

**To be continued in Royal Darkness…**


End file.
